


The Word

by eric_idle_rules



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eric_idle_rules/pseuds/eric_idle_rules
Summary: An in character Randy piece from a Monday Night Raw about 10 years ago when he kicked Vince in the head.





	1. The Word

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written the day after the events on Raw. I was also in a class at the time that was reading verses out of the Bible, and I was inspired by that.

It starts as my music hits and I walk through the curtain. I am fuming, no, not fuming, _enraged_. Who does she think she is? No one, _no one_ slaps Randy Orton and gets away with it. Daddy’s Little Girl will get hers; I’ll make sure of that. 

And I confront her in the ring. I call her out for her actions. I say I want an apology; I want her to feel remorse, I want her to repent. That’s not too much to ask for. It’s a reasonable request. 

And yet she won’t apologize for what she did to me. She stands there huffing out her chest like she’s some big shot. She dares defy my Word? No one questions my Word, for I _am_ the Word. 

And then I strike while the iron is hot, call her worthless. A low blow to her as well as Vince, but do I care? No. I am untouchable. Now my focus is on the old man. He’s the only other one with true power, anyway.

And she moves to leaves, I let her leave. I stand alone with Vince. I demand an apology. I don’t get what I want. No, Vince demands _I_ apologize. No one demands anything from me. 

And he then says the unspeakable. “Randy Orton, you’re—”

And I think to myself oh, no, no, _I_ am untouchable. I lift my hand and let it fall to strike him down. He stirs on the mat and I watch him crawl to all fours. You’ll get yours Vince is all I can think now: and it was so. 

And I drive my leg forward, connecting with Vince’s head. I follow through, my leg landing hard on the canvas in front of me as my momentum carries me forward. 

And then my world comes crashing down. Stephanie screams for her father, and I snap out of the trance I was in. I look down to see the damage I caused. 

What have I done? Oh, shit, what have I done? My face drops, the look of shock evident in my normally cold eyes. Tell me this is a dream; tell me this is some nightmare and that I’ll wake up soon. Don’t let this be real. 

I couldn’t have done such a thing, caused someone that much pain. Stephanie continues to cry out pleas for her fallen father, and the sound resonates within me. I never feel, why is this any different? 

My job, my _life_ is hinged on this moment, and what have I done? 

I stand in the corner, grabbing the ropes for sheer need of something to do with my hands. I no longer stand alone for soon my boys surround me, soothing me. What would I do without them? Coming to me in my time of need. Always there for me in my time of need. They’re still here for me; they still look up to me. For I am their leader. For _I_ am their God.


	2. Temptaion Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randy is God and Cody worships

I am the Lord, I am the savior. I grin as he kneels at my feet. He worships me, as he should. He worships me because I am _his_ Lord, I am _his_ savior. And he who worships any god other than the Lord shall be destroyed, utterly and completely. I make no secret of that.

He is kneeling at my feet, my dick in his mouth. Cody, my dear boy Cody, he is my Chosen One. I place my hands on the back of his head, the both of us succumbing to our temptations. Lead us not into temptation? I would say otherwise, for if this is a sin I would burn in Hell for it. But he fears not, for I can absolve him. For I am the Lord.

I close my eyes to focus on the pleasure that he bestows upon me. His tongue licks and his mouth sucks and I cannot help but moan for the feelings are overwhelming. His sheer devotion to me is overwhelming. But that is part of the pleasure, knowing that I am his only. For he would bow down to no one else, he knows that I am a jealous God, he knows that if he worships anyone but me, I will destroy him within the blink of an eye.

His hands fall upon me, upon my legs, and I let them stay there. He is the only one I will let touch me in such a way, for he is my Chosen One. His head moves back and forth as his hands roam over me. He widens his jaw, taking all of me in. Oh, how I love that, for I can feel the back of his throat with my dick. Yes, he knows how I love that; for he does everything he can to please me, to pleasure me. And now he brings one of his hands to my front and begins to stroke my aching cock while still keeping his mouth on it. I fight to keep still, not wanting to ruin his moment. The feelings become too much for even me, he knows what I like by now, knows how to bring me to my climax. 

Lust washes over me as I tighten my grip onto his head. I begin to come, my seed shooting into his mouth. 

And he drinks it down; he drinks from the body of his Lord. His throat works to keep up, and I know that he feels the lust and heat from my body. He drinks it down greedily, taking me for everything I am worth. He drinks from me for it is what gives him his strength; _I_ give him his strength. 

He releases me from his mouth but remains kneeling until I tell him to rise. As I look into his eyes, I see the lust and the pride and the greed. I grin once again as I place a kiss on his lips. My Chosen One is learning.


End file.
